


A Pair of Wings and a Five-Dollar Dress

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel's Asexuality Fics [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 3rd person pov, Angel's POV, Asexuality, Gen, Sexuality, Stripping, sex sells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As far as Angel's concerned, what people get off on and who they get off with is nobody’s business.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Wings and a Five-Dollar Dress

  

**A Pair of Wings and a Five-Dollar Dress**

Given what she used to do for a living and the way she still dresses, most people probably wouldn’t ever believe that Angel herself actually has no interest in sex.

But it’s pretty simply, okay? Sex is a whole lot of things besides an itch most people gotta scratch. It’s currency, it’s power. For Angel, sexuality is a weapon, one she knows how to wield with precision but which she isn’t affected by herself.

Precious few other things in this world you can say that about.

So Angel learned at an early age how to play people with nothing more than the way she moves her body and a coy smirk, and when she was old enough it made perfect sense to make a living off it. Because stripping? It’s easy money. All she has to do is rub herself against a bunch of guys – it’s not like she has to have sex with them – and look hot, and if any of the clients try and cross a line, then, well, that’s what the bouncers are for.

Angel might be out of that business now, but sex is still something that sells, baby, and she’s not going to stop using it against people just because she’s stopped getting cash for it. Because playing with people, seeing their reactions and the way their dick takes over from their brain? Boy, that’s half the fun, right there.

Things at Xavier’s aren’t so different. She’s living in a house full of boys, after all.

Charles is different – he worked out what Angel’s deal was pretty much straight away, and turned politely platonic, which was kind of a shame, because he seemed like he could have been a lot of fun underneath all the tweed.

Erik doesn’t really seem interested either, but that man has all kinds of issues Angel isn’t going to touch with a barge pole. (Even though it’s her professional opinion that Erik’d be a lot easier to get along with if he just got laid, unwound a little.)

Still, those two seem pretty interested in each other, if you get what Angel means – she’s hardly naïve about these things – and Charles and Erik might chase girls, but clearly they don’t mind the alternative occasionally. Angel turns a blind eye, because hey, it might be illegal, but as far as she’s concerned, as long as everybody involved is willing, what people get off on and who they get off with is nobody’s business.

And if people like Angel don’t feel like getting off with anyone? Well, in a perfect world that’d be fine too.

Because Angel just isn’t interested, ever. Never has been, never will be, and you know what? It doesn’t bother her one bit.


End file.
